Querido mestre, querido amante
by Senhorita Mizuki
Summary: Milo se sente atormentado com a morte de Camus, e decide treinar Hyoga em seu lugar. YaoiLemon


**Querido mestre, querido amante**

Por Senhorita Kaho Mizuki

* * *

_Ó meus sonhos de amor e mocidade,  
__Por que ser tão formosos, se devíeis  
__Me abandonar tão cedo...e eu acordava  
__Arquejando a beijar meu travesseiro?_

Álvares de Azevedo, _Idéias Íntimas

* * *

_

Era mais um dia ensolarado e limpo na cidade de Athenas, mais precisamente nas ruínas que habitavam o Santuário. O mundo permanecia a salvo, pelo menos, da ameaça da ira dos deuses, uma deusa e seus cavaleiros zelavam por essa paz.

Shaka nunca sentira aquele lugar tão calmo e livre de energias negativas, antes com Ares, o ar sempre estava instável. Respirou fundo, aspirando o cheiro que vinha do mar. Foi para os fundos da Casa de Virgem, algo estava errado, sentia que vinha além de sua moradia. A imagem depressiva com a qual deparou o encheu de compaixão, uma figura taciturna no topo da escada que ligava Libra a Escorpião.

Podia ver o loiro subir os degraus em sua direção, indiferente a ele. Sentou-se ao lado de Milo, que não se deu o trabalho de olhá-lo, nem de cumprimentá-lo. Continuou a mirar um ponto inexistente, olhando para o nada.

- Não vale a pena ficar assim, Milo.

- ...

- Isso chega a ser ridículo, sabia? Deveria estar satisfeito e conformado com o que ocorreu nesses últimos meses.

- Satisfeito?- deu uma risada sarcástica - Sei que temos deveres a cumprir, mas ficar aqui é horrível, me faz pensar mais na morte dele.

- Tinha de ter superado isso há muito tempo, a morte é só um estágio para outra vida...

- Gosta de filosofar como ele, mas acabam ficando apenas nisso.

- É o tédio que o faz pensar em coisas inúteis, porque não pega alguém para treinar?

- Quem, por exemplo?

- O discípulo de Aquário, Hyoga, esse é o nome dele, não é? Eu resolvi treinar Andrômeda, Aioria esta fazendo o mesmo com Pégasus. Você poderia continuar ensinando ele, vai lhe ocupar o tempo.

- Ah, claro. E ajuda-lo a tomar o lugar de Camus naquela casa, como se fosse só substituir e pronto!

- Deixa de ser egoísta e comece a pensar um pouco nos outros, o mundo não gira ao seu redor! Apenas quis dar uma sugestão, o menino esta sozinho!

Deixou-o, sem conceder uma chance de qualquer resposta. Ele tinha razão, andava chato e egoísta ultimamente. Sabia que o garoto ainda precisava de alguma instrução, mas tinha uma ponta de ciúme que insistia em aparecer sempre quando o via. No seu íntimo, Cisne era o responsável por Camus ter se afastado dele por seis anos, e pela sua morte. Era um pensamento mesquinho que não podia evitar.

Com as mãos no bolso, desceu as escadas sem pressa, em direção da área de treinamento. Como havia dito, Shaka levava Shun para um canto, o aluno o ouvia atentamente. Passou direto pelos dois, indo para os ginásios, que a milionária deusa havia construído e equipado com alta tecnologia. Andava pelos corredores, os vários ginásios estavam ocupados, ouvia-se sons de gritos e batidas. Parou intrigado, havia música ressoando de um deles, aquele era um espaço de luta. Encontrou o ginásio de onde ela saía, e abriu a porta subitamente, surpreendendo-se com o que viu.

Um garoto loiro estava sozinho, e parecia-lhe que dançava, descalço, com apenas uma calça. O lugar possuía equipamentos de ginástica olímpica, como cavalo, barras paralelas e assimétricas, cama elástica, etc. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, avançando para perto do rapaz. No auge da música, rodopiou entusiasmado numa perna só, parando a poucos passos de Milo.

- Senhor?- desequilibrou-se ao reconhecê-lo.

- Posso saber o que esta fazendo, Hyoga? Que droga de música é essa?

- Ah, bem...é Tchaikovsky, estava treinando um pouquinho.

- O quê? Não estava treinando, estava dançando!- repreendeu.

- Estava mesmo treinando, senhor. O mestre me fez estudar balé russo e ginástica olímpica, os movimentos de luta que me ensinou eram todos baseados neles.

- Mesmo?

Era verdade, há muito tempo que percebera que Camus não possuía jeitos de cavaleiro. Tinha um corpo esguio, como de um bailarino, uma das coisas que o atraiu...

- Senhor?- o chamado o trouxe de volta à realidade.

- Ah! De qualquer maneira, foi bom ter te encontrado.

- Porque, senhor?

- Não me chame de senhor, é Milo! Esqueceu de que fomos inimigos um dia?

- Sim se... Milo.

- Seus amigos viraram alunos de Shaka, Aioria e Mu. Porque você não?

- Não sei...

- Eu estava pensando... -olhou para os seus pés, os dedos se remexendo contra o chão. - Seu mestre chegou a ser meu instrutor por algum tempo, acho que eu poderia continuar a treiná-lo.- levantou o olhar. - O que acha?

- E-eu? Isso é repentino... Sinto mesmo falta de alguém mais experiente me corrigindo, assim eu fico mais seguro do que faço. - balançou a cabeça positivamente. - Certo! Podemos começar?

- Mas tu é apressado, hein? Espera um pouco, tenho de me organizar. Tenha certeza de que não vou te ensinar balé!

- O que tem contra?- irritou-se.

- Nada. - virou o pulso, num desmunhecar, zombando. - Brincadeira... Me procura amanhã, e traga umas três mudas de roupas!

Saiu como entrou, sem cerimônia. O loiro não entendeu a estranha atitude, muito menos a própria. Aceitou de pronto o convite, não era disso, mas se tratava de um amigo de seu mestre, seria interessante. Estava meio solitário, não que importasse, estava acostumado. Seus amigos estavam todos ocupados, nem Shun tinha tempo disponível para ele. Afinal, o que tinha de mais?

oOo

Chegou à Casa de Escorpião bem cedo, ansioso por começar. Entrou com uma mochila no braço e a caixa da armadura nas costas. Escorpião apareceu com a camisa aberta, mastigando uma maçã.

- Chega mais!- jogou uma maçã, que Hyoga pegou com um ótimo reflexo.

- Obrigado, mas já comi. Eu não entendi o porquê das roupas.

- Nós meio que vamos viajar, para uma ilha deserta perto daqui, com um vulcão que ocupa quase toda. Vamos ficar uns dois ou três dias.

- Como é que é? Porque não me avisou antes?

- Sei lá!- Jogou uma mochila nas costas. - Deixa essa armadura aí, não iremos usa-la, vamos?

- Espera!

Largou apressado a armadura e foi correndo atrás de Milo. Era um irresponsável, resolvia as coisas de repente, será que ia conseguir lidar com ele? Pensou um pouco, ia sim, não podia ser pior que o Ikki.

Atravessaram a cidade até o porto, Milo dirigiu-se direto para um barco pesqueiro um tanto acabado. Um homem atarracado e barbudo o cumprimentou.

- Senhor Milo! Vai levar gente dessa vez?

- Vou sim capitão, para a mesma ilha, pode ser?

- Pode, é caminho. Vão entrando.

Embarcando, o capitão esperou Hyoga se afastar, para cochichar com Milo.

- Que menino bonito, seu Milo! Acha que ele agüenta ficar naquele lugar?

- Isso é problema meu!- respondeu mal humorado.

- Desculpa.

Crispou os lábios ao perceber o olhar do homem em cima de Cisne, sabia muito bem que era da pior espécie. Aproximou-se do garoto, por precaução. Estava sentado no chão do convés, com as pernas cruzadas, segurava a mochila contra a barriga.

- Esse barco balança muito, e tem um cheiro de peixe e bebida horrível!- falou baixo apertando o nariz.

- Haha... eu sei. Mas ele não cobra pela carona. - balançou os ombros.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- São duas... faça.

- O que vamos fazer exatamente nessa ilha?

- Vai ver, quando chegarmos. Segura as pontas.

oOo

- Estão entregues!

- Obrigado de novo! O capitão já sabe, vem nos buscar daqui a três dias, ok?

- Certo!- olhou estranho para Hyoga.- Tchau, menino loiro!

Acenou meio sem graça para o homem, e deu graças por se livrarem do sujeito, o jeito que o olhava o enojou, era mais um daqueles bêbados tarados. Entraram mata adentro, chegando numa pequena casa improvisada com o material da ilha. Imaginou que Milo vinha sempre àquele lugar.

- Coloque suas coisas pó aí, de noite fazemos uma cama para você. Não é muito, mas abriga.

Fez o que lhe foi mandado e o seguiu para fora, Milo subia por uma trilha. Entendia absolutamente nada, como iam conseguir treinar no meio do mato? Aquelas inúmeras plantas impossibilitavam movimentos amplos.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Para a boca do vulcão. -disse como se fosse algo sem importância.

Hyoga parou um momento e deu meia volta, voltando pela trilha. Aquele homem era maluco, um maníaco, um pirado!

- Onde o mocinho pensa que vai? O caminho é por aqui!

- Você é totalmente doido, eu não entro em vulcão nenhum!

- O que tem demais?

- O que tem? Fogo, lava, e sabe-se lá mais o que! E se ele explodir?

- Aí que está a graça!

- Eu não devia lhe dar ouvidos.

Foi contra a vontade, arrastado por um Milo fumegando de impaciência. Cuidar de crianças certamente nunca fora seu ofício, porque se metera nessa agora? Na entrada, jogou-o para dentro, indo em seguida.

- Essa é a proposta: eu sei que você pode superar temperaturas baixíssimas, o desafio é fazer o contrário, superar altas temperaturas. Além de enfrentar o inimigo, terá de conseguir se desviar do fogo e da lava. Fácil, qual é o pânico?

-...- estava estupefado - Ora, pois! Que idiotice a minha, apenas isso! Eu vou embora. - virou-se para a entrada.

- Um cavaleiro fugindo? Que coisa feia, Camus deve ter se revirado no caixão.

Virou de frente para Milo, com a cabeça baixa. Manchar a honra de seu mestre era a última coisa que queria fazer na vida.

oOo

O calor horrendo enfraquecia-o e o cansava rápido, se fosse uma luta de verdade, Milo o teria eliminado em cinco minutos. Não era apenas isso, sua respiração era dificultada pela fumaça que tomava conta do lugar, enxergava absolutamente nada.

- Chega, por favor!

- Tudo bem, está escurecendo mesmo. Vem. -estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ajudou-o a caminhar até um riacho de água doce, olhou para o próprio corpo, estava coberto de cinzas. Milo tirou a roupa e mergulhou na água. Seguiu seu exemplo, esfregando com força a pele, para tirar a crosta de sujeira. Ficou estático ao ver Escorpião emergir, indo sentar nu, numa pedra, torcendo as roupas e as estendendo na margem.

Afundou um pouco a cabeça, na altura do nariz, observando quieto. Vira muitos homens de troncos nus, mas aquele em especial o impressionara, não sabia o por que. Era talhado, mas não exagerado, as linhas fortes e firmes dos músculos. O tom bronzeado da pele e os cabelos ondulados e rebeldes o fez lembrar dos personagens de filmes de ação que Seiya o fazia assistir junto com ele. Baixou instintivamente o olhar, arregalando os olhos. Vermelho, desviou o olhar, repreendendo a si mesmo. Milo jogou gotas de água às suas costas.

- Ei, vai ficar aí o resto do dia? Vai ficar todo enrugado.

Saiu pela margem oposta, ficando de costas para ele. Não queria que o visse, era tão magro e branco, teve vergonha do próprio corpo.

- Que tal pescar algo para o jantar?- perguntou animado, improvisando uma vara de pesca.

oOo

Terminou de devorar o terceiro peixe e esperou Hyoga terminar de comer o seu, aos poucos, ainda estava no primeiro.

- Hoje foi difícil, mas amanhã melhora. Agora que sabe onde pisar, como se guiar, basta um dia para aprender essas coisas.

Cisne o olhou, mastigando lentamente. Engolindo, sorriu meio desanimado. Passou a mão na sua cabeça, desarrumando ligeiramente a franja, deitando-se em seguida na cama que fizera no chão. Dormiu em poucos minutos, mas o loiro não conseguia fechar os olhos. Como alguém podia dormir naquele lugar quente e cheio de mosquitos que não paravam de zumbir. Milo dormia como uma pedra, apostava que se aquele vulcão explodisse, nem isso o acordaria. Tentou se conformar e ficou deitado, esperando o sono chegar.

oOo

Sentiu uma cocegazinha gostosa atrás da orelha, riu deliciado. Ela parou, dando lugar a um tapinha na bochecha, acordando-o.

- Acorda, belo adormecido!

Deparou com o rosto de Milo a dez centímetros do seu. Levantou envergonhado, devia ter dormido até tarde. Tirou da mochila duas bananas e duas laranjas e as deu para o loirinho.

- Café da manhã, cortesia da casa. Vamos começar cedo hoje.

Como havia lhe dito, conseguia se movimentar melhor, já não cansava tanto quanto no dia anterior. Ficou mais animado, podia seguir os passos de Escorpião e chegava a atingi-lo. Animado até demais... No cair da tarde, cheio de confiança, tentou atacar com mais ênfase, mas com menos cuidado onde pisava.

Num certo momento, Milo começou a ficar preocupado e tentou detê-lo. Tarde demais, Hyoga tropeçara, queimando a perna direita. Rolou no chão, gritando de dor. Rapidamente, Milo o carregou para fora levando para o riacho. Mergulhou a perna na água, rasgou sua camisa em tiras, enrolando-as em volta do ferimento.

Levou-o para a casa, deitando na cama. Não parava de se contorcer e gemer, olhava-o desesperado, sem saber o que fazer. Não havia um kit de prontos socorros sequer, nem remédios, nem analgésicos para acalmar a dor.

Uma vozinha na consciência em forma de Camus surgiu na mente: "Sem nada? Você é um irresponsável, Milo, um inútil! Hyoga está ferido e não pode fazer nada porque? Porque você não presta!". Balançou a cabeça, o sentimento de remorso pesava uma tonelada no seu lombo.

O loiro suava muito, colocou a mão na sua testa. O coitado estava fervendo! Começara a delirar, a respiração forte e os olhos semicerrados. Queria poder tirá-lo daquele sofrimento, estava de mãos atadas. Que idéia maluca tivera, nunca se preocupara com esses detalhes porque ele sempre ia sozinho para aquele lugar.

Escureceu, e o seu estado continuava o mesmo. Passava um pano úmido na testa, mas nada parecia adiantar. Não ia deixá-lo passar a noite daquele jeito, sentia-se cruel. Suspirando, tirou-lhe a camisa, esperava que sua idéia repentina desse certo.

Debruçou-se sobre ele, segurando seu rosto e mirando a boca entreaberta. Tomou-a sem resistências, deixando a língua massagear-lhe a maciez do seu interior. Num gemido abafado, Cisne o abraçou, correspondendo ávido. O corpinho frágil mais próximo, quase se desequilibrou ao ser puxado para baixo. Sugou sua língua com tanto ardor, que Milo tremeu de medo.

Deixou a pequena boca rosada, passando a explorar com os lábios o pescoço. Partiu depois para um dos mamilos. Mordiscando e rodeando o bico com a língua, fez o mesmo serviço no outro. Levantou o olhar, parecia estar dando certo, fora a única maneira que encontrara, distraí-lo para que esquecesse a perna.

Hyoga agarrou sua mão, surpreendendo-o, passando-a por seu corpo, levando até a boca. Pegou um dos dedos sugando com uma luxúria que despertou o próprio desejo de Milo. Viu um fio de saliva cair pelo canto da boquinha, não resistiu e lambeu, voltando a beijá-lo.

Aquilo estava começando a sair do seu controle, o papel estava se invertendo, estava sendo seduzido pelo rapaz febril. Não devia ter noção do que fazia, julgou ser efeito do delírio. Sem perceber, sua calça foi aberta e sentiu ser acariciado. Afastou a mão furioso, assim não ia dar. A expressão de decepção do loiro o derreteu. Sorriu doce e continuou o que fazia, antes de ser interrompido. Desceu pelo tórax, depositando pequenos beijos parando na região do cós da calça. Retirou-a com cuidado, levantando a perna machucada. Depositou-a de volta, e viu os olhos de Hyoga se apertarem saindo lágrimas deles.

- Droga!

Adiantou-se, abocanhando o sexo túrgido. Deslizou a boca por ele, indo até o fim, sentindo a ponta na garganta. Cisne tremeu e tentou se sentar, mal conseguia se apoiar. Passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados de Milo, sentindo a maciez, os dedos pelos fios penteando-os. Afastou a franja do rosto para vê-lo melhor, deliciado com o modo que era degustado. Comparou a si mesmo com um sorvete, que Milo chupava com fome e prazer, bem devagarinho. Riu da comparação, estava maluco, e o pior é que sabia porque.

Milo o fitou malicioso, preparando para o que vinha. Sugou-lhe com mais avidez, aumentando o ritmo. Caiu na cama, gemendo incontrolavelmente. Levantou ligeiramente o quadril, mexendo-o para cima. Seu corpo foi tomado por espasmos ao chegar ao clímax, Milo deixou o líquido quente invadir a boca.

Ficou sentado do seu lado, as costas curvadas. Cisne via seu perfil de baixo, limpou o resto de sêmen que restara no queixo. Escorpião mediu novamente sua temperatura, ainda estava quente. Não impediu que a mão de Hyoga descesse do seu pescoço para as calças, descobrindo-o estar tão excitado quanto ele estava.

Apoiando-se no seu ombro, levantou-se com dificuldade. Sentou-se, com uma leve carranca de dor. Puxou-o para mais perto pela nuca, beijando-o tranqüilo. A outra mão continuava no lugar, esfregando o volume sobre o tecido áspero do jeans. Abriu o zíper, trazendo para fora o membro intumescido, massageando com os dedos finos.

Sem entender o que ele queria exatamente, deixou-o tirar suas calças. O fez sentar-se na sua frente, passando as pernas por debaixo das suas coxas. Colocou as duas mãos nos seus ombros, e apoiando-se neles, tomou impulso para levantar o quadril. Assustado, Milo o impediu.

- Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Mas eu quero...

- Não está certo, eu nem devia ter começado isso e v...

Foi calado pela boca de Hyoga, que aproveitou a distração para continuar. Guiou a ponta para a entrada apertada, encaixando-o, desceu aos poucos. O prazer doloroso percorreu o corpo do loiro, levando Milo junto. Arranhou as espáduas nuas, sentindo o sexo rijo o preencher por inteiro.

Fez menção de se mover, fazendo o outro segurar suas nádegas para ajudá-lo. Não conseguindo impulso por causa da perna fraca, empurrou os cotovelos contra os longos ombros de Milo. Fechou os olhos, a respiração quente na testa e os cabelos em desalinho roçando nas suas faces. Fazia-o descer e subir num ritmo lento, dada a limitação a qual Hyoga estava à mercê.

Não podia mais se segurar, estava no auge da ereção. Ainda sentado em cima dele, Cisne inclinou para trás, encostando a cabeça no travesseiro, arqueando o corpo, dando-lhe mais liberdade. Segurou a cintura, usando-a para empurrá-lo contra si e tirando um pouco, para entrar novamente, num vai e vem frenético. Estimulou o próprio sexo, no mesmo movimento acelerado.

Estremeceu violentamente de prazer ao chegar ao final, os fluídos de ambos misturando-se. Puxou Escorpião para perto, beijando-o. Adormeceu exausto, abraçado a barriga de Milo, que tentou sair, mas estava preso pelos braços de ferro. Ajeitou-se melhor na cama, observou o rosto sereno até cair no sono também.

oOo

Acordou antes do loiro, que permanecia agarrado ao seu corpo. Ficou um tempo na mesma posição, ajeitando os fios dourados, tirando-os do rosto. Retirou delicadamente os braços, saindo silenciosamente da casa. Vestiu a calça e sentou-se na areia, com os joelhos flexionados.

Dentro da casa, Hyoga remexeu na cama, passando a mão no lado que descobriu estar vazio. Não encontrando o que queria, abriu os olhos, olhando ao redor, tentando lembrar onde estava. Coçou a cabeça, a dor puxando na perna o fez recordar o que acontecera.

- Ah, não...

Bateu na testa, inconformado. A vergonha pela audácia que havia se permitido na noite anterior veio em dose tripla, o que Milo estaria pensando dele?

Deu uma olhada no ferimento abaixo dos trapos enrolados, estava melhor, seu cosmos tinha recuperado um pouco enquanto dormia. Colocou os pés no chão, flexionando para ver se podia andar.

Encontrou-o de frente para o mar, chegou-se tímido e sentou a um metro dele.

- Perdoe-me pelo que fiz Hyoga. - a voz forte chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Eu entendi o porquê você o fez, estava tão desesperado quanto eu a me ver com aquela dor... - sorriu sem jeito.

- Não foi isso, eu abusei de você, é crime. Sou maior de idade e você... é só um menino.

- Mas não foi contra a minha vontade, cedi sem resistência, assim não é o culpado!

- Não importa, ainda é errado!

O garoto encolheu os ombros, desviando o olhar para o chão. Ficou magoado com o que acabara de ouvir, era errado!

- Não sei de onde tirei aquela idéia maluca, nem devia ter começado. Estava muito carente, e ver você daquele jeito, não sei o que me deu.

Hyoga se encolheu ainda mais, quase chorando de apreensão, ouviu seus soluços escapulirem. Revirou os olhos, não era para essas coisas. Camus é que tinha vocação para ser professor, não conseguia lidar com situações como aquela. Deitou-se de costas na areia, colocando a mão com a palma para cima na testa, contorcendo o corpo, começou a gritar.

- Oh, não! Shun! Por favor! Shun, Shuuuuuunnnnn!

O loirinho ficou boquiaberto, enquanto Milo ria da expressão de espanto.

- Eu não...

- Foi sim, durante a febre. É o Andrômeda, não é? Seu safadinho... ele é um menino bonito, parabéns.

Tornou-se vermelho como um pimentão, sentiu as faces queimarem de vergonha. O moreno continuou deitado, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Engraçado... Um dia desses Shaka me acordou, disse que durante o sono eu abraçava o travesseiro e ficava murmurando o nome de Camus. Também sente saudades dele?

- Sinto, ele era mais como um pai para mim. Foi a única figura masculina na qual eu tive de me espelhar, para crescer. Parecia um deus, de tão importante que era. Aquela postura severa e autoritária, mas que se desfazia de um minuto para o outro.

- Um deus...

Uma pedra de silêncio caiu entre os dois, apenas o som do mar batendo nas pedras ressoando. Hyoga sentiu necessidade de quebrá-lo.

- Não precisa se culpar, não sou tão inocente assim. Não foi minha primeira vez, eu já fiz algumas vezes...

- Com Shun?- completou o pensamento, recebendo um aceno afirmativo.

- Mas foi a primeira vez que eu... que alguém...- ficava cada vez mais encabulado tentando achar uma palavra.

- O possuiu. Foi ruim? Não tenho muita sensibilidade com as pessoas.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, enérgico, sorriu de orelha a orelha. O que havia sentido nem conseguia descrever, de tão surpreso que ficou ao descobrir um novo prazer. Sempre quis saber o que Shun sentia quando o penetrava, mas não devia ser o que sentiu, o dele era maior... (comparou mentalmente o tamanho do seu com o dele), será que o prazer também? A dor no lugar devia...

Rindo da expressão alegre, Milo o puxou para mais perto, colocando as pernas por cima das suas. Retirou as tiras de proteção, analisando a queimadura.

- Ela melhorou bastante, a vantagem de não sermos pessoas comuns, é que nosso cosmos é capaz de restaurar qualquer ferimento ou fratura. Ainda bem que vai desaparecer, uma perninha tão talentosa. - percorreu-a até as coxas, esfregando-as.

Foi abraçado timidamente pelo rapaz, que tirava os grãos de areia do cabelo escuro. Aproximou os lábios da orelha, sussurrando bem baixinho.

- Eu quero de novo...

Escorpião arregalou os olhos, o cenho franzido. Percebendo a confusão que causou nele, tentou explicar.

- Acho que não poderemos mais continuar o treinamento, então o que faremos até amanhã?

- Numa ilha deserta? Ah, muitas coisas. Podíamos começar pela sua sugestão. - beijou um dos mamilos - Podia lhe ensinar algumas coisinhas, parar você se divertir com seu amiguinho.- mordiscou-o- O que acha?

- Ótimo... - mordeu o lábio inferior, numa provocação inocente.

Carregou-o no colo, levando para o interior das folhagens, pronto para experimentar mais uma vez o prato novo. Hyoga sabia que ter Milo como mestre seria interessante, só não imaginara o quanto!

* * *

**FIM**

**Janeiro de 2002**


End file.
